Love Lost
by ALBrooks14
Summary: Michelle and Layla had been dating for two years, and suddenly it was over. Will Michelle ever feel whole again? And what about Layla? Rated M for fem slash, and general smut. Not all smut though, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of its related properties. This story is intended for entertainment only. Because honestly, if I owned WWE, there would be less superstars and more Divas. Rated M for a reason.**

Michelle felt lost. She had been with Layla for over a year, and now she was gone. It happened so suddenly that Michelle had barely been able to stammer "What?", before Layla was out the door, and Michelle was left standing in THEIR living room.

Michelle wandered around in daze for several days afterwards, and her closest friends, Eve Torres, Kelly Blank and Ted DiBiase did everything they could to cheer her up, but nothing worked. Ted even cooked Michelle's favorite meal for her, something he hadn't done since their brief time dating, but to no avail. Eve and Kelly told Ted that a girl's night was all Michelle needed.

"Well you ladies know best. I'll leave it to you." Ted said, giving Michelle a quick hug and waving to the other two. As Ted left, Eve turned to Michelle and saw the tall blonde wearing sweats and a tank top, slouching on the couch, and Eve shook her head.

"Honey, I don't know what you are thinking, but you can't go to a night club dressed like that." Eve said, laughing softly as Michelle looked up, her gray eyes glaring at her friend.

" 'Chelly, don't look at Eve like that, go get dressed, you need tonight." Kelly said, also earning a glare from Michelle, who groaned as she stood up and walked to her bedroom.

Michelle opened her closet, and she had plenty of clothes to go out in, but she was hoping her refusal to get dressed properly would convince her friends that she had no desire to go out, but she knew better. Kelly and Eve were as hard-headed as she was. The older blonde also knew that her younger friends wouldn't accept anything but what they called "her sexiest", so Michelle grabbed her black tube top and miniskirt, and decided that just the change of clothes did make her feel better. Michelle just hoped that Kelly and Eve wouldn't try to fix her up too much tonight.

"Now that's much better, don't you think Kell?" Eve said, winking at Michelle, who let out another groan, as Kelly smiled and nodded. Kelly stepped over to Michelle and walked around her, making Michelle feel nervous, because Kelly had been known to be unpredicatable, but luckily for the older blonde, the younger girl was just giving her a walk around.

"Well, I think she will catch some eyes tonight." Kelly said, smiling at Eve.

"Girls, please don't try and fix me up tonight. Can we just go, have some drinks and dance?" Michelle said, seeing the looks in her younger friend's eyes, and not being able to quite place it.

A smile came on to Kelly and Eve's faces and Michelle felt afraid and intrigued at the same time. She thought she recognized lust in both of her friend's eyes as they looked at what she had on. Michelle had been interested by the thought of a "night" with Eve and Kelly. Hell, Layla had even given the go ahead to the idea, if the opportunity arose. This might be the opportunity.

"So you girls you really think I'll get noticed?" Michelle said, wiggling seductively, going low to the ground, causing her short skirt to come up, revealing Michelle's lack of underwear. Upon seeing Michelle's perfectly round ass being exposed during her little dance, Eve and Kelly's minds went into overdrive. They had both wanted to do this for a long time, but Michelle was with Layla, and now, so soon after the break-up, seemed rushed, but they didn't feel they could control themselves. Michelle noticed the increased lust on the younger women's faces, and decided to go further.

The tall blonde walked over to Kelly and Eve, and began slowly sliding up and down their bodies, her moistening womanhood rubbing on their exposed thighs. Michelle began working up and down in a steady rhythm on each girls leg in turn. Kelly and Eve looked suprised by what was happening, but before they could process more than that, Michelle's hands found their way between the two women's legs.

Michelle smiled as her hand went up Kelly's short dress and found that Kelly was also not wearing underwear, so the taller woman quickly began rubbing the exposed clit, causing Kelly to take a sharp breath and close her eyes. Eve was wearing a pair of cutoff shorts, and Michelle deftly unbuttoned the shorts and slid her hand inside Eve's underwear and began working her clit, while speeding up on Kelly's. As Michelle kept working her fingers around the wet cores, Eve quickly pulled her shorts off and Kelly began kissing Michelle deeply. Michelle moaned into Kelly's mouth, and as she felt Eve's shorts fall to the ground, she slid a finger into both of the younger girls, causing Kelly to moan back into Michelle's mouth and Eve to let out a low squeal of pleasure. The gray eyed woman began working her fingers in and out causing Kelly and Eve to arch their backs. Eve grabbed Michelle gentely by the chin and began kissing her, and as Michelle found a quick rhythm with her fingers, Kelly and Eve both slid one finger into Michelle's core, causing the loudest moan yet directly into Eve's mouth.

All three women began quickly working their fingers in and out of each other. Michelle, feeling the two younger women's fingers working in and out of her, slid an extra finger inside each of them, causing Eve to moan while kissing the gray eyed woman and Kelly to sigh deeply. Eve started slipping her shirt off, and Kelly pulled the top part of her dress, both women exposing their breasts to Michelle, who began licking each woman's nipples in turn, sucking and gentely biting down on each, causing the blue eyed woman and the green eyed woman to begin working their fingers deeper and faster inside the older woman. Feeling the extra speed and presure Michelle began also working her fingers faster and faster on each woman, and as she felt herself reaching the edge, she used both thumbs to begin rubbing Eve and Kelly's clits. As all three women began reaching climax, they began bucking on the fingers inside of them, and Michelle orgasmed first, followed closely by Eve and finally Kelly. All three women moaned as they orgasmed and they slowly pulled their slick fingers out. They each kissed deeply and as Michelle adjusted her skirt and turned to walk towards her room, she felt Kelly's arms wrap around her.

"Where do you think you are going? That was the beginning. Eve and I have been waiting for this for a while." Kelly breathed into Michelle's ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over the tall blonde's body. Kelly ran her hands up Michelle's long body, resting them on the firm breasts, rubbing the budding nipples. Kelly began kissing softly on Michelle's neck, and the older woman leaned her head onto the still bare shoulder of her younger friend. Kelly began to slowly move her hands back between Michelle's toned legs, and began slowly spreading the still wet womanhood open. Michelle started to moan softly at the gentle attention Kelly was giving her, but that moan never escaped her lips, as Eve had slid over unnoticed and slow, but firmly, pressed her tounge into Michelle, causing her to grab Kelly's hair. Kelly quickly pulled Michelle's shirt down and began rubbing the soft mounds of flesh, taking the buds of her nipples in between her fingers, while Eve quickly began licking every part of Michelle's womanhood. Michelle's legs began to give out at the quickness of Eve's tounge and Kelly's hand, so she backed her way to the couch to sit down, followed closely by Eve, who resumed her tounge action on Michelle.

Michelle began to arch her back as Eve quickly and forcefully worked her tongue in and out of the blonde's lower lips, and using her hand to rub her own clit and build her pleasure. As this was going on, Kelly stood one foot on each side of Michelle and bent down, allowing Michelle access to the moist lips between her legs, which Michelle instantly began probing with her fingers and tongue. Eve and Michelle both worked their tounges quickly, and Eve's fingers worked in and out of herself as fast as she could. All three women began to reach climax once again, and Michelle went over the edge first, followed closely by Kelly. Both women let out loud moans as their orgasms hit them. Eve continued to work herself, and Kelly and Michelle moved her onto the couch and both began to quickly lick her clit and wet womanhood, and Eve quickly orgasmed, causing a loud moan to come out. The three women sat on the couch together and kissed for a few minutes. Kelly and Eve both decided to head home and continue the fun and told Michelle they would check on her in the morning. Both of the younger women slowly kissed the gray eyed woman and got dressed and headed home.

As the other two walked out, Michelle began to feel alone again. She went to her room, undressed and went to bed, missing Layla more than ever.

**A/N:So this is chapter one. I'm not sure where this fic is going, but I thought I'd get some smut out of the way early. Please review and let me know what you think. I believe we see Layla in the next chapter folks, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related. This is just for fun.**

It was a few hours after she had left Michelle's house when Layla finally arrived at her friends, Daniel Bryan and Justin Gabriel's house. Justin and Bryan came out and helped Layla grab her bags and put them in the guest room, then they all sat down around the kitchen table to talk.

"I don't know guys. It just felt different. We were still having a good time, we never fought. I still love her, it's just different." Layla said in an exhausted voice.

Justin rubbed her back and looked at Daniel, not sure what to say to the distraught brunette.

"Lay, are you sure this was nessacary? Leaving Michelle like this?" Justin said slowly, while Daniel looked on.

"I just don't know Justin. I was going to stay here for a few weeks and then find somewhere else." Layla said, glancing at the two younger men.

Both men nodded and Layla rose from the table and went to her room.

Layla settled in and spent the next few days either running on Justin and Bryan's treadmill or watching tv in the living room. It wasn't til about two weeks later that something interesting happened for Layla.

Layla was using the treadmill in Justin and Bryan's room when she heard the doorbell ring and heard Justin greet an all too familar voice.

"Hello boys, I hear you have a house guest." came the French-Canadian accent of Layla's ex girlfriend, Maryse.

Layla groaned audibly as Justin answered, "Yeah, Layla wanted to lay low so we didn;t tell anyone."

Maryse let out a laugh and said, "Well, I happened to see her checking your mail the other day and had time to stop by. Hello Bryan."

"Hey 'Ryse. Justin and I were just going to a movie. I think Layla is around somewhere. Layla!" Bryan yelled up the stairs.

"I'm in your room hun." Layla said, rolling her eyes, as she heard Justin and Bryan say good-bye and the click of Maryse's heels on the stairs.

"Looking good as always Layla." Maryse said, as she entered the door wearing a black dress and heels.

Layla just nodded as she glanced over and looked at her ex-girlfriend. Layla was trying to decide how to get rid of Maryse when the blonde lay herself down on Justin and Bryan's bed and looked up at Layla.

"Why so angry Lay? You wanted to end our relationship, not me." Maryse said, faking an innocence that made Layla more angry.

Layla stopped walking on the treadmill and turned to the tall blonde and said, "Why am I angry? It couldn't be because you spent the first two weeks that Michelle and I were dating trying to intimidate her so she would break up with me. It couldn't be because you tried to control my every action while we were dating. Those couldn't possibly be the problem."

Layla had walked to the edge of Justin and Bryan's bed, and Maryse sat up, and as she did Layla realized Maryse wasn't wearing panties. Maryse looked at Layla with lust in her eyes, and Layla knew trouble was coming, but she was too late.

Maryse's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed Layla between her legs. Layla quickly stepped back, and glared at Maryse.

"Leave. Now." Layla said, walking to the door and pointing downstairs.

"You know you want me. Why else would you just leave Michelle? You little slut, you needed me" Maryse said, pulling her skirt up, revealing her wet womanhood.

Layla stormed forward and slapped Maryse as hard as she could. Layla felt the tears of rage form in her eyes, and saw that Maryse was also crying from the impact of the slap. Maryse quickly left the room, and Layla sunk onto Justin and Bryan's bed, and began to cry openly. She realized in that moment that she had been foolish in leaving Michelle, and she hoped that she could find her and make things right.

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I just wasn't feeling it. I especially want to appologize to Lay-Cool Lover. But there will be one more chapter, then this fic will be over. Thank you for your paitence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the story. All other things are property of WWE and their respective owners.**

Layla walked across the hall and began quickly packing her suitcases up, when she heard the door down stairs close and footsteps coming up. She turned around and expected to see Maryse coming back, but instead was met with the sight of Justin and Bryan.

"Layla, what's going on? We just saw Maryse running back into her house. She was crying." Justin said, walking slowly over to his friend.

Layla looked up at the two men, and grabbed Justin's hand as she quickly explained what had just occured in their room.

"And after what just happened, I realized that Michelle is who I want to spend my life with. I was an idiot to leave her. I just have to hope she will take me back." Layla said, hugging both men quickly, grabbing her bags and heading out to her car.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Eve had just sat down to breakfast with Ted and were telling him about the previous night. Ted looked shocked when he heard about what the three women had done after he left the night before.

Eve noticed the look on Ted's face and quickly said, "We know Teddy bear, we should have stopped it before it went that far. We regretted as soon as we left."

"Well as soon as we are done here, we should probally go check on Michelle. I imagine that given how the past few days have gone, last night really did a number on her." Ted said, taking a sip of his coffee.

As their food arrived, Layla came rushing into the diner and towards the table the three were sitting at. Ted, Eve and Kelly looked suprised at the new arrival, and Kelly and Eve felt ashamed.

"Hey guys. Where is Michelle?" Layla said, her face sinking a bit as she noticed she wasn't there.

Ted stood up and gave Layla a quick hug and said, "She's at home."

Kelly and Eve looked at each other and decided they should tell Layla what happened the previous night.

"Layla, we need to tell you something before you go see Michelle. Kelly and I slept with her last night. She said she was ok with it, but we feel horrible. We knew you'd come back and we did it anyways. We are sorry."

Layla looked at Ted, who just shrugged, and Kelly and Eve shifting uncomfortably in their seats as she quickly said, "Girls, I'm the one who messed up, leaving Michelle in the first place. I forgive you, but I have to go."

Michelle woke up, couldn't get the thoughts of the previous night out of her head. She realized how horrible she felt, and got up to take a shower. Michelle got out of bed and went and started the water, and sat down and let the steam build up in the bathroom.

As she slipped off her bathrobe, she heard her front door open and close. "I could have sworn I locked the door last night." Michelle thought to herself, as she scrambled to put her robe on.

As she stepped out into her bedroom, what she saw caused her to do a double take. Standing there, a plain as day, was Layla.

Layla. The woman who had made her feel so low for so many days. But Michelle didn't care. Michelle rushed forward and Layla flinched, expecting the worst. But Michelle wrapped her arms around her and Layla quickly returned the hug.

Michelle didn't know why Layla had come back, but she didn't care at the moment. Layla opened her mouth and started to say, "Michelle, I'm...", but Michelle cut her off with a passionate kiss. Layla opened her mouth and allowed Michelle's tongue into her mouth.

Michelle let the bathrobe fall and Layla pulled back and looked at Michelle's body, and ran her fingers over the tan, toned skin. Michelle grabbed Layla's shirt and pulled it over her head. Layla's smooth skin glistened in the light of the bedroom.

The brunette slipped her sweat pants down and followed Michelle into the bathroom, where the blonde had gone after pulling Layla's shirt off. Michelle locked Layla in another deep kiss as the two women walked into the shower. Without breaking the kiss, both women slid two finger's between the other's legs.

Both sets of fingers found their way quickly into the wet folds and Layla and Michelle quickly struck up a rhythm. The warm water ran down both women's skin as they moved their fingers in and out of each other's wet womanhoods. Both the tall blonde and the short brunette felt the orgasm building quickly, and as the waves of ecstasy broke over both women, they moaned into each other's mouths, not having broke the kiss.

The pleasure rushed from both women, and Michelle laid her forehead to Layla's and both women smilled. They both knew that there was going to be work to do to fix their relationship, but for now they stood in pleasure, and were going to leave the hard work for the next day.

**A/N: So yeah. That is the end of this story. I appologize for the rushed end, I was starting to run out of steam a bit. This is my last WWE fic for a while as I will be working on other projects. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
